El Primer Amor
by PJ-1812
Summary: Dos adolescentes en una nación llena de cambios. Él, el nuevo heredero al trono; ella, hija de un padre conservador y controlador. Ambos, unidos por el amor desde la infancia. MaixZuko


El primer amor

Era una nueva era para la nación del fuego. Uno de sus generales más importantes y heredero al trono había retirado sus tropas de Ba Sing Se, la ciudad impenetrable. El Príncipe Lu Ten, había fallecido en combate; combate dirigido por su padre.

El Señor del Fuego Azulon había muerto de una inesperada manera, dejando como última voluntad a su hijo menor como sucesor al trono. Si bien no tan inteligente o poderoso como su hermano, era mucho más ambicioso y despiadado. Un hombre joven con un carácter cruel, agresivo y dominante. Sus dos hijos, Azula y Zuko, ambos de carácter y emociones fuertes pero manejados de diferentes maneras, por lo que se reflejaba en su fuego control. El destino de la nación del fuego parecía dudoso. Sin embargo, en menos de una década El Señor del Fuego Ozai había logrado equiparar la misión conquistadora de sus antecesores. Si bien aún no conquistaban Ba Sing Se, ya habían derrotado varios pueblos del Reino Tierra.

En las calles se veían unos uniformados de la guardia de palacio. En el centro, tres personas. Un hombre, una mujer y una joven. Se notaba a lo lejos que pertenecían a la nobleza, su forma de caminar, sus vestimentas, etc. Sin embargo, a pesar de su posición social, parecía que para El Señor del Fuego Ozai no los consideraba lo suficiente importantes como para mandar un vehículo por ellos.

— No puedo creer que Oz… digo, El Señor del Fuego Ozai nos ha mandado a llamar a su palacio...— Exclamaba Ukano tratando sin éxito de guardas la compostura. —No sé porqué estoy tan nervioso, he trabajado toda mi vida para esto, he hecho las cosas correctas, me junté con las personas indicadas, me casé con la mujer ideal, envié a mi hija a la mejor escuela…

— ¿No puedes humillarte más delante de los guardias padre? — Exclamó Mai con el tono de voz que tanto la caracteriza.

—Silencio Mai, compórtate y trata de no avergonzar…

—Shhh, creo que alguien nos sigue…

— ¡Mai! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a tu padre de esa forma? Además, estamos escoltados por guardias de palacio, nada nos pasará.

Unos Maestros Fuego encapuchados y con un parche de dragón en el brazo derecho comenzaron a atacar a los guardias. Estos trataron de repeler el ataque con fuego control pero no lograban vencerlos. Mai comenzó a sacar los cuchillos que tenía escondidos dentro de su túnica y cabello. Inmovilizó a la mayoría de los maestros, excepto uno que con una arma blanca se acercó lo suficiente y cortó una de las ligas de su cabello dejando caer todos los cuchillos que le quedaban. Este fue el único detenido por los guardias.

— ¡Mai! ¡Acabas de hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza de mí vida! ... —Gritó Ukano esta vez sin intentos de guardar la compostura.

— ¿La mayor vergüenza de tu vida? ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! —Gritó Mai.

—Tu padre tiene razón, ese no era tu deber, para eso estaban los guardias… Por cierto, señores, ¿Quiénes eran?

—Se hacen llamar Los Dragones, un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que quieren que el ex General Iroh asuma el trono. Gracioso no, ya pasaron aproximadamente cinco años y él no ha hecho nada al respecto. —Dijo uno de los guardias.

—¿Por qué dragones? —Preguntó Michi

—El general Iroh era conocido como El Dragón del Oeste por matar al último dragón y por poseer algunas habilidades especiales del fuego control. El Señor del Fuego Ozai tenía sospechas sobre este grupo y ya que se manifestaron y tenemos a uno, podremos acabar con ellos antes de que crezcan.

—¿Nos trajeron caminando para usarnos como carnada? —Preguntó Mai algo confundia y molesta. Tenía esa mirada dura que la caracterizaba.

—¿Está insinuando algo señorita? —Se dirigió uno de los guardias a Mai.

—Lo que sea, no era razón para que nos humillaras así Mai. Mira cómo has quedado, ahora no hay tiempo para arreglarte. Tendremos que improvisar, mi carrera política está en riesgo.

Mai contenía dentro de ella una enorme rabia hacia su padre. Este no podía dejar de lado las apariencias por unos segundos y reconocer que ella le había salvado la vida. Lo único que pudo hacer es caminar cabizbaja hasta llegar al palacio. Mientras caminaba, su madre recogió su cabello en un pequeño moño y le colocó un pequeño adorno de una llama de fuego.

Llegaron al Palacio y los escoltaron hacia un salón. En este había un pequeño buffet. Mai no había comido desde el desayuno, Había estado todo el día en los eventos políticos de su padre y estaba hambrienta, decidió tomar un bocadillo. Una de las sirvientas se le acercó.

—Disculpe señorita, pero esta comida no es para ustedes. El nuevo general al mando se va a reunir con las antiguas tropas del general Iroh en este salón. Lo van a poner al día sobre el asedio a Ba Sing Se. Esta comida es para crear un ambiente de confianza y fraternidad. Ustedes están aca de manera provisional, hasta que El Señor del Fuego los llame.

—¿No puedes parar de humillarnos? —Susurró Ukano al oído de Mai mientras agarraba con fuerza su brazo.

Cuando la soltó, Mai sacó un cuchillo de una de sus túnicas, su madre la agarró de la mano fuerte y esta lo soltó. Su madre escondió el cuchillo entre sus túnicas. Mai se retiró del salón silenciosamente.

Llegó a unos jardines donde ya no podía visualizar guardias. Se apoyó en unas de las barandas de madera de los pasadizos de los jardines y comenzó a llorar. Un pequeño pato tortuga se acercó a ella por las barandas. Ella se quitó la coleta e inmovilizó a pequeño animal con el adorno.

—¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

—¿O qué? ¿Me atacarás con un adorno para el cabello? —Exclamó mientras salía de su escondite.

—Zuko… digo Su Alteza Principe Zuko. —Corrigió Mai mientras hacía el saludo oficial de La Nación del Fuego.

—Mai por favor, nos conocemos desde niños.

—Pero ahora eres el heredero al trono…

—Eso no excluye lo anterior. —Interrumpió Zuko. —¿Por qué estas molesta?

—¡No estoy molesta!

—Si… se nota —Dijo Zuko mientras liberaba al pato tortuga del adorno de Mai.

—No lo entenderías, es una tortura eterna. Siempre me dicen cómo vestir, que decir, cómo actuar, es como si…

—Nada de lo que hiciera estuviera bien— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—De ser solo era un ciudadano de La Nación del Fuego cuyo padre era el hermano del heredero al trono. En menos de un mes mi primo murió en combate, mi tío abandonó la misión más importante para nuestra nación, mi abuelo murió de una manera misteriosa, mi madre desapareció y mi padre fue coronado como El Gran Señor del Fuego Ozai. Antes podía elegir de qué manera servir a mi nación, ahora mi destino está escrito.

Mai agarró a Zuko de su hombro buscando que tranquilizarlo. Había presenciado lo que pasaba cuando Zuko no controlaba sus emociones, fuego "control". Pese a que había recibido instrucción desde joven, cuando esto pasaba Zuko era un peligro.

—Sé que ya pasaron algunos años pero... —suspiró Zuko—Me quitaron muchas cosas, sobre todo a mi madre.

—Lo siento Zuko. —Dijo con una voz más delicada.

—No sé cómo alguien podría creer que lo que haces no está bien. Eres la chica más inteligente, elegante, disciplinada, hermosa…

Ya estaban a un centímetro de distancia pero Mai se acercó a besarlo. Zuko le correspondió el beso. La tomó de la espalda y bajó su mano hasta su cintura. Por un momento ambos recordaron el momento donde casi sucede los mismo cuando eran niños debido a que habían perdido una apuesta contra Azula.

—¡Dónde se metió Mai! —Se escuchó gritando a Ukano.

—Lo siento Zuko, debo irme—Lo dijo molesta mientras se retiraba del jardín y volvía a arreglar su cabello en una coleta.

Zuko se quedó solo en aquella baranda. Miró por un momento el jardín y recordó como era cuando su madre estaba ahí. Alguien entró por atrás, los patos tortugas huyeron. Esto interrumpió su recuerdo.

—Y yo creyendo todo este tiempo que necesitaba una apuesta para que sucediera. —Dijo mientras salía de las sombras.

—¡Qué haces aquí Azula! —Gritó Zuko.

—Tranquilízate Zuzu, ya no está Mai aquí para calmarte. A mí también me gusta venir cuando me siento confundida. Era el lugar favorito de… mamá. Oh Zuzu nunca te preguntaste porque los guardias solo rodean este jardín pero nunca entran. Ella solía venir cuando se sentía mal, por eso nuestro padre ordenó que no haya guardias para que pueda tener un momento para ella. Obviamente los guardias controlaban la entrada y la salida del jardín. Pero tú ya sabías eso…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se parecía mucho a ella verdad, tal vez por eso los guardias no la detuvieron y llegó hasta aca; papá debería despedir a estos inútiles y contratar gente competente. —Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. —Por un momento creí que era mamá, hasta que se desató el cabelló y atacó a ese pato tortuga. Hahahaha, típico de Mai, aunque también de… nuestro padre.

—¿Qué pretendes Azula?

—Solo digo que te esfuerzas tanto en fingir que odias a papá y te enamoras de alguien que es parecida a él, solo faltaba el peinado de mamá para que comenzaras a desahogar tus sentimientos con ella.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí Azula?

—¿Yo no puedo venir a tener una conexión con mamá? Olvídalo, ni tú te la crees. Papá quiere verte, quiere que participes en una reunión con sus generales. Van a hablar de una invasión al reino tierra o algo así. Lo que sea, quiere que estés ahí.


End file.
